Descendent from Marcus
by Alexandra Nightshade
Summary: The time of the last member of a lost family of witches has come. She can be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. She'll have to recognise the ones she can trust but if she doesn't, a terrible fate will torment her forever... *First fan-fic, be nice
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I'm getting tired. Tired of running but I have to keep running away from them or they will find me. Ever since I defay them I have to escape. Now it's been a year, I haven't eaten, rested or anything. I have lost everything I loved because of the time or because other reasons.

I don't know were I am. All I know is that I'm somewhere in the woods and there are others like me. I can smell it, I can feel it.

I stopped and sat next to a tree. I knew it wasn't the best option but I had to. I couldn't continue.

I look at my cameo to see my friends and family in it. I missed them so much. When I thought I had found my new home and family, I lost it. If you had told me this was going to be my life 60 years ago, I wouldn't believe it. I can't scape from fate. Fate is written no matter what you do, the objective never change what change is the way you reach it.

Now I'm scared. I closed my eyes. I'm so tired...


	2. Home

_Home_

-Ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot, we are arriving to Mexico City…

-Finally, home- I whispered

Yes, Mexico is my home. I went to live with my aunt for 3 long months but now I'm back.

Hi, my name is Alexandra Gilbert. I'm 13 years old. And I have a normal life, my dad has a good job and my mom is a housewife; I have a 23 year-old sister named Elena and her daughter, Michelle, that has just 2 years.

I have 3 close friends: Frida that I've known her for 7 years and was my first true friend; Nancy she's my friend since we were 8 years old and Ziania that you can say is the newest, but I know her since a lot of time ago.

When I left the plane I saw my parents.

Mommy!- I shouted and ran towards them

Oh dear, I missed you SO much!- said my mom hugging me.

I missed you too- I said with tears in my eyes.

Let me help you with your bag- said my dad taking it.

I'm really happy to come back

Let's go- said mom- they are waiting

Who?- I asked

Your sister's family and your friends, of course

Then, let's go, let's go

When we arrived to my home that was where I've lived my entire life the first person I saw was my sister.

I loved my sister more than anyone else in this world. She always was there for me since I was a little baby.

- Aunt, aunt!

- Hi, Michie!- I said hugging her and kissing her forhead

- I missed you

- I missed you too, little one

- Ale!

- Sis!- I've never called her Elena

- Oh, you're finally home!

- Yes, finally!- and went to hug her

- Hey, sis. Where are my friends?

- I'm your friend and I'm right here

- No your not my friend

- So what I am?

- You are MY SIS.

-OK,, they are in your room.

I left Michelle in the ground and walk to my room.

- Ale!!!- they scream at the same time. God, I forgot how much they could scream.

- Hey girls!

- Ale!! we missed you. How are you? Do you meet someone? Come on tell, tell!- said Frida with tears in her eyes

- You have to tell us everything!- said, almost screaming, Nancy

- Yeah, come on, you didn't say a lot on your e-mails – said Ziania

- I missed you too

I tell them everything and at noon they left.

I went to sleep late like always. It was a very long day.


	3. Just a dream?

_Just a dream?_

That night I had a strange dream.

I was in the back seat of my car, what was a first because I never travel in the back seat unless is a long journey. And I was well dressed.

_I looked through the window and suddenly I saw a truck approaching. I was getting scared. My dad try to avoid it but he couldn't. I don't know what happened exactly. The next I knew was that I was trapped in the car and my parents were bleeding so much._

_I knew they were going to die so I began to cry._

"_I love you" said my mom_

"_I love you too" I handdle to say. Then my mom close her eyes to never open them again._

_My dad was already dead. Then I saw 2 palid men. One was younger maybe my age. The other look like the age of my sister's husband._

_The last one pulled off the door and dropped it away._

_The younger one pulled me out of the car and they both ran to the woods._

"_Who are you?" I asked crying_

"_Shh, you'll be fine"_

"_That's not an answer"_

"_It's not time to worrie about that"_

And I wake up. I was still crying, that wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

I probably didn't mention I loved to read. I've read The Twilight Saga, The Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, The Lord of the Rings, Interview With the Vampire, and lot's about greek mythology.

Today is a great day for me because everybody in my family give presents to everybody. My family gave me cameo and a little, little picture of all of us and my friends gave me a picture of them too.

I gave them draws and crafts and bought me a new book.

Well, today also we are going to visit my far cousins. We shouldn't go, I shouldn't have forgotten my dream. That day everything change.

**Tell me what you think.**

**It's my first story so please be nice with me. ****:·D**

**Thanks.**


	4. Family

_Family_

It was strange it was kind of a déjà vou.

I looked through the window and suddenly I saw a truck approaching. I was getting scared. My dad try to avoid it but he couldn't. I don't know what happened exactly. The next I knew was that I was trapped in the car and my parents were bleeding so much. I knew they were going to die so I began to cry.

"I love you" said my mom

"I love you too" I handdle to say. Then my mom close her eyes to never open them again.

My dad was already dead. Then I saw 2 palid men. One was younger maybe my age. The other look like the age of my sister's husband.

The last one pulled off the door and dropped it away with his own hands.

The younger one pulled me out of the car and they both ran to the woods.

"Who are you?" I asked crying

"Shh, you'll be fine"

"That's not an answer"

"It's not time to worrie about that"

Then blackout.

When I woke up he was still carrying me in his arms and he was running and I have to say very very fast.

"Now, you're going to tell me?" I whispered

"It's not up to me to tell you" he answered

"Then, it's up to who?"

"To my masters"

"And who..." I began but he interrupt me

"Stop asking, they will tell you soon"

"At least tell me your name" I said

"Alec"

It was like the one of the twilight saga. It was strange he was like the description in the book. I felt my head spinning around, it hurt so much. So another blackout.

When I woke up, this time I was in a little room. My head still hurting. Then I saw a man, the one that pull off the door.

"Follow me, they are waiting" He said.

I follow him to illuminated room. It was huge and also beautiful.

I saw 3 men standing next to their thrones and I also could see Alec with a girl that I suposse was his twin because they were so alike. The man in the middle began to talk.

"Hello my dear"

"Who are you?" that question was still in my head.

"We are the Volturi, I'm Aro and this are my brothers: Marcus"pointing at the one on his right "and Caius" pointing the other one.

"Why am I here?"

"Because we are your family and this is where you belong" answered Marcus.

* * *

**So what do you think? I like opinions so much so please Review!**


	5. Roots

_Roots_

"Why am I here?"

"Because we are your family and this is where you belong" answered Marcus.

That was too much! My family just died; oh no, more tears coming, and then they tell me I'm from their family.

"You're not MY family!" I screamed "my parents die in the accident and my sister is in my house! You are NOT my family!"

"Let us explain you" offered Aro

I waited for him to continue

"You are the descendent from my sister" said Marcus "She left when she was young to the new world and had a baby in there"."He grew up and marry a witch. You are the last half-witch in the family. I also know you see the future."

"So, it wasn't a dream, it was a vision" I said

"Yes"

"Why didn't I see things like that before?"

"Because you were young, and you didn't remember you're dreams" said Aro."But you had them"

"What's next? I will go back with my sister and try to live the best I can..." But Caius interrupted me

"She thinks you are dead"

NO! Why does she think that. No it wasn't possible.

"That's not true" I said with my voice trembling.

"Yes it is " he continued "After Alec and Demitri got you out of there, the car explote"

"So, what now?" I couldn't handle it much far.

"If you wish you can be like us and stay with us" answered Marcus

"And what do you mean with 'Like us'.

Aro moved and in a second he was in front of me.

"I think you are smarter than that" he said "you have read about us"

I think for a moment. Then the answer was in front of me.

"Vampires, you are vampires" I said. Something weird, I wasn't scared.

"Yes"

"Now, choose" said Marcus

I look away from them. Everything I love... just vanished away.

"I'll stay with you"


	6. My End, my Beggining

_My End, my Beggin__ning_

"I'll stay with you" I said

"Alright"said Aro "Jane dear please"

She look at him and left. Alec stared at him. He just nodded in agrement.

"Dear, I have to tell you this will hurt"

"It's fine" What hurt the most was I would never see my sister again.

Then Caius and Marcus were next to me holding my wrists. And Aro put a hand on my neck. I closed my eyes. And then they bite me. It hurted so much it was like fire running through my veins. I try not to scream but I couldn't hold them sometimes. They let go my wrists and neck but the wounds still hurting.

Then I didn't feel anything. I mean absolutly nothing.

When I wake up I saw everything different. I saw Aro standing there.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know"

"You soon will know"

"What do you mean?"

"Jane, dear."

I saw Jane coming she was so young but at the same time so old.

"Yes, master"

"I want you and Alec teach her"

" Teach me what?"

"You'll see" she anwered

She left the room and suddenly Alec appeared with her.

"Come" he said

Aro look at me.

"Come dear" he said "You are going to learn our rules and live as they said"

"That's what they are going to teach me?"

"Not exactly" he grinned and left.

"Come on Alexandra" said Jane "We have a lot to show you"

"You can just call me Ale" I said

"OK but come on"

I didn't know if that was waht I wanted. To turn into a vampire. I also didn't know if that was my home. My home fadded away. Now I can't look back. It's too late.

I think I have to get used to this. I see everything very different. I'm not reading a book and get lost in it, I was living MY life.

**Thanks for the reviews and please continue doing it. And other thing I need your help. I want a reliationship between Marcus and Ale but I don't have ideas. Please help! **

**I will apreaciate very much thanks :·D**


	7. Hunting

_Hunting_

Jane and Alec went outside the building and I follow them. It was night maybe around 8. They head into a dark alley. There were some men and they were talking.

"Oh you see that girl, she was so..." oh, I didn't want to hear that it was to... horrible and... disgusting.

"Watch" order went toward them.

Jane stay next to me and said

"We like to play with our victims a little and we tryto just kill people like them not innocent..." she interrupted herself "well you get the point"

Alec was talking to man like he was worried about something. I could clearly hear what he was saying.

"Please sir, help me"

"With what?" he said annoyed.

"Is my sister, She is really bad please help her" He begged

"Where is she?" Suddenly interested.

"Follow me"

They were coming toward us.

"What is he doing" I asked

"He got our victim"

"What do you.." Ok, I got it, he was the man that I would kill. That WE would kill and Alec and Jane would play with. I couldn't really imagine how terrible their powers could be, I mean I read the books but it doesn't tell you how does that really can hurt.

"So, where is your..." he was interrupted by Jane "ahhh! Stop! Stop! Please!"

Jane was smiling. She seemed so proud.

"Jane come on stop" said Alec. She stop but she still grinning

"Thank you sir" said the man

"For what?" he said this time smiling. The man collapsed and he hold his wrist and with his teeth open a wound. It smell so good that I had to get closer.

"Drink" he told me.

I put my mouth over the wound and beggan to drink it was so addictive we could say. I could saw how Alec and Jane lean and beggan to drank of another human.

"You have to stop" Jane told me. I get away from the dead body of that man. I didn't know if I enjoy taking his life away but in some way he deserved it for what he did.

"I want more" I said

"I know but you have to stop we can't be so obvious" I gave her a questioning look "The humans can figure it out" she answered.

"Let's go back" said Alec.

**

* * *

**

So... what do you think? Good, bad, horrible awesome? Tell me! Please! Gracias.

**Ale Nightshade**


	8. New Life

_New Life_

We head into a tunnel. I could see a light at the end of the we reach the end of the tunnelthere was a grate, we cross it and there was the door and a big hall. It was illuminated. I saw a woman standing there behind the desk.

"Good afternoon" she said

"Good afternoon" Alec said and keep walking through the hall. Where did the hall end?

Then we were on the trone room. It was empty.

"Where are they?" I asked

"They are not always here" explained Jane

"There's a library down stairs, I heard you like to read" said Alec

"Yes, a lot"

"We are going to our room, I think you'll find us if you need something"

"Thanks"

They left. Leaving me alone. I head to the library. And... wow. It was so big, too many books about every subject. It was heaven for me.

I took one about the greeks. They were always an inspiration for me. The book was very very old. I passed the pages and saw the greek gods.

"I think you like this place" said someone behind me. I turn around and saw Marcus.

"Yes, I think I could never leave this place"

"You seem so much like my sister"

"In what way?"

"In all the ways, she was smart, caring and she always knew what was fair and what was not" he was lost in his memories "also you are physically like her, she and my wife were very important for me " he looked very sad about it

"Were?" I wonder

"Yes, were. They both died centuries ago"

"I'm sorry" Lose a sister and a wife I thought it wasn't a very good thing.

"So much years has pass, but I still remember"

"Forget is never a good option" I feel tears in my eyes, I remember my family. My parents who died just a week ago. My sister, the person who I loved the most. My nephew, my little nephew she is so young... My friends, we were so close. "I lost my loved ones too"

"I know" he whispered.

"I think memories are part of who we are" I said "And we should never forget"

He grinned. "You really speak like my sister"

"Can I asked you something?" I said

"Sure"

"Why you said I was the last half-witch? What about my sister?" I asked

"The powers of a witch are for the second child, that's why you are the last one. I will leave you for now" he said and practically disappeared leaving me alone with all those books.

* * *

**And that was chapter 8. What do you think?**


	9. Memories

_**Memories**_

I heard steps in the room. I smell the air and found Alec's scent.

"Hey" He said

"Hey"

"You make him smile"

"So…?"

"He hasn't smiled like that in centuaries"

"Why?"

"You know that he lost his wife, right?"

"Yeah"

"Since that day he became serious, he never smiled no matter what you said"

"Do you know how did she die?" I asked

"No. Actually nobody know, except the family"

Silence. I didn't know what to say.

"And..." I beggan "you just come to tell me this" I asked

"Oh...I...think, we could know each other better" I could say he would blush if he weren't a vampire.

I smiled "Then asked me questions and I'll anwer them and viceversa"

"Okay"

"I like people call me Ale or Alex" I said and a question was formed in my head "How long have you lived here?"

"I've lived with the Volturis for a very long time now" he answered.

"Why did you turn into..."

"A vampire?" he said "the Volturi had their eyes on Jane and me and because we were going to die, they saved us and since that they we live with them"

"Why were you going to die?"

"We practice witchcraft and that was not good thing in our village, when they discovered us they planned to kill us" he looked down "My parents didn't stop them, they even helped them" he said like he didn't believe what he was saying. "They tight us and were going to burn us, they saved us; Aro, Caius and Marcus killed them all and when we were safe, they turned us"

"I'm sorry"

"It happened a lot of time ago, there's nothing to be sorry about"

I took his hand. He look at our hands and a little smile was formed in his face.

"It's my turn now to ask" he said after a while. "How was your family?"

"A normal one" I said "We were happy you know, I loved them. They were always there for me, no matter what"

He squeezed my hand. "Now everything is gone. The only thing thing we have left are memories". We stay quiet for a while just looking at each other. I think we understood how does it feel to lose your family.

"I'll show the place. Come" he said standing up.

...

He showed the little rooms they lived in and intruduce me some of the vampires like Demetri and Felix. We were walking in the hall, I blinked and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was in the woods.

_I need to get her. She betrayed our secret, it doesn't matter if everyone think it isn't real. I looked at my right and saw Alec__. He smiled at me. Then I looked at my left and saw Jane and Demetri. _

"_We need to hurry. We can't deceive them for ever" said Jane_

"_Well, that's not a problem. I just have to confuse__ their thoughts and..."_

"_Maybe YOU can__ but..." said Demetri_

"_Come on, quickly, we argue later" said Alec_

_We continue our way through the woods. I knew they couldn't scape. It was to late. She will be our. Her parents won't save her like they did in the past not __either her aun or saw us. Her father look at me trying to read my thoughts but I didn't let him. He seem shock and tried again but he couldn't as long as I wanted. _

_We walk faster towards the house. _

"Alex!" Alec shouted to me.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know I was talking to you and then you were like in trance" he said

"I think... I just saw the future, it was exactly the way I saw my dream about that accident"

"What did you see?" he asked

"I was in the forest along with Jane, Demetri and you, I wanted something or someone" I stopped for a second "I know they couldn't scape. That they betray our secret "

"Maybe we should tell Aro" he said .

* * *

**Finally chapter 9 is up! Sorry for not update. At school we had a project and it had to be almost perfect and my friends and I spent a lot of time doing it. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Powers

_**Powers**_

We went to the room of the Volturi an found Aro reading a book in a laguage I didn't know. Maybe it was latin.

"Alec, Alexandra, what can I do for you?" he said looking above the book

"Master, we think she had seen the future" Alec answer.

"Let me see my dear" he held out his hand. I took it. I didn't feel anything I was just remembering what I saw. Then I felt like it was taking so long and in the same moment Aro open his eyes and seemed confuse.

"What happen?" I asked

"I was reading your thoughts and then I couldn't see them anymore" he looked at Alec and back to me "It's like you just kick me out of your mind"

"And that's a good or bad thing?"

"It depends"

"Alec" he called. Alec approached to him and Aro whispered something to him. I was nervuos. Alec looked at me really weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"He's just trying to figure something" I beggan to feel weak and my head hurt a little. I put my hand on my head. Then Alec get closer to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just a little headache"

"Just a little headache?" said Aro "Amazing!"

"What's amazing?"

"You, you are amazing"

"May I ask why?"

"You just block your mind to Alec's power. Maybe with a little headache but it's an incredible power. You are a shield"

Alec stare at me.

"You can see the future and keep everybody out of your mind, little on trainig and you would be more powerful than the twins together!" said Aro

Alec looked at him a little hurt. "Leave, but tell me if you have another vision"

Alec walked away very quickly and I followed him.

"Alec, wait"

"What?" he almost shouted

"I'm sorry but I didn't say it"

"That's not what I am angry about" he answered.

"So what is it?"

"You don't understand, do you?" he stopped "Aro always said we were the best and suddenly he compare us with everything, I'm just tired of that" Then my mind went somwhere else.

_We were alone in the hall. He hugged me and whispered in my hair "I love you" I pulled back just to stare in his eyes "I love you too" I whispered back. He leaned in and kissed me. And was the best feeling ever._

"Alex?"

"Oh sorry"

"Another vision?"

"Yes, I think"

"Let's go and tell..." he beggan but I interrupted him "No! I think not this time"

"Why..."

"Just trust me"

"What did you see?" How did I suppose to answer that question? I mean it's... embarrasing.

"I...mmm" he looked at me funny "So you're not telling me"

"No, I guess I'm not" he hold me against the wall "Why?" he said staring me in the eyes.

"It's embarrasing" I said "Now let me go" I said looking in his eyes

Then he stepped back as soon I told him.

"What was that?" he said

"What was what?"

"You told me to stay away and my body answer to that but I didn't want to"

"Oh" So let me put this right. Let me put this clear I was a vampire who could see the future, control people by just staring in their eyes and a shield. Great.

"How do you do it?"

"Sorry I'm slow, how do I do what?"

"Your powers. They are amazing and not very common. How can you just have them all?" he said "I don't know, I just have them"

We beggan to walk to the library that was my favorite place since I was there.

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you think I could visit my sister?"

"No. Absolutly not. Our secret would be in risk and..."

"No, no! You don't understand! I mean without her knowing I'm there"

"Well, in that case I don't know, maybe. Why?"

"I just miss her" I said.

"You can as long as nobody notice" said someone behind us.

**Oh, another chapter finished! Awesome!**

**I recieved help from my friend, Frida, she help with the idea a little bit. And... I miss you!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Visit

_**Visit**_

"Thank you" I told Marcus.

"Jane will go with you. We are not sure how much you can control yourself"

I started walking to opposite side where they were.

"Hey" I looked aside and saw Jane "So, going for a walk?" she said with a smile

"I think is more like a visit" I answered

"They told me I have to go with you so lets go"

We beggan to walk out the building.

"Who do you want to visit?"

"My sister"

"You know she can't see you, right?"

"Yes I know"

"Then why do you want to visit her? I don't get it"

"I want to see her face at least for a last time"

"You love her so much" she said "That will kill you one day"

"What do you mean?"

"If you keep ties with your human life someday you will never forgive yourself if something happen to them"

I remain quiet. Some part of me told me that I had to leave my human life behind, but I couldn't.

...

When we arrived to the house I saw my sister taking care of Michelle. I smiled, thinking about all the time I spent with them.

"You had a nice family" Jane whispered

"I know"

"It's completly the oppsite of mine, except for Alec"

"He told me you suffered much before you turned"

"Alec care a lot about you, did you know that?"

"Well, he has always been nice with me"

"And Marcus too, maybe because you are from his blood" I smiled. I usually never thought about that.

"We have to go, it's getting late"

"All right" I said looking to my sister maybe for the last time.

...

I didn't know how to feel. Happy? Because I just saw my sister, or sad? Because she'll never know I was there.

"Heidi brang the dinner tonight" said Jane once we were inside. The smell drove me crazy, I also could hear the hearts beating. My throat was on fire. We finally were in the room the humans would come. Heidi headed the group of humans. Felix closed the door. And the screamings began.

* * *

**Hey, I'm so so sorry for update this. I know is short and not the best chapter but I promise I'll update tomorrow or the next day.**

**Please review! :·D **


	12. What it means

_**What it means**_

I've been in my house a couple of times since that visit 2 years ago. Yeah, time passes very fast. Alec and I are becoming close maybe dangerously close. And can't help myself by smiling everytime he's close. Although, I haven't told him about my vision of him...emm... kissing me, it's embarrasing. Marcus is very nice with me and Aro is helping me with my powers and he is never tired of telling me that I'm very powerful.

_I watch her as she was finally tried to fight but their powers were useless against our's. __And her 'friends' were so easy to fight, you just had to control 2 to control more than 10. And the complete family wasn't there so it was very easy. _Again another vision. I wondered what that vision meant.

"Hey" I looked around to found of who was the voice that pulled me out of my thoughts but I didn't need to see him to know who he was.

"Hi Alec" couldn't help but smile.

"Aro wants to see us" he headed towards the room and when he got there he opened the door for me. "Thank you, gentleman" I said with a big smile that he returned "It's a pleasure for me, ma'am" he answered back. There it was Demetri, Jane and Aro

"Dear, now you're all here" Aro beggan "I need you to make me a job"

"What kind of job?" I wondered

"Someone betrayed our secret and..." he moved to whispered in my ear "you know what it means, right?" he said and step back to see my face.

"Dead, it means dead" I said

"Exactly. I can't choose you have to do it"

"You mean that I have to choose to kill or not?"

"Jane and you" he said looking at Jane "But why?" I asked "You can't ask me to do something like this"

"Yes I can and the reason will be explain later" he said coldly "Now leave"

I leave the room with the others behind me

I looked at Alec "why is he making me choose?" I asked him "Aro's decitions are been watched" Jane's voice said "we have to choose intead him"

"Who's watching?" I wondered

"The family of the one we are loking for"

"Who are this vampires?" I asked

"Oh you know them, you've read about them"

"The Cullens? do they really exist?"

"Yeah they do. we have to confuse them and you'll help us with that it's time to show how powerful you are" said Alec "let's go then" I said "after who exactly we are?"

"Reneesme"

"That half human must die, Caius said she would become dangerous, he was right" said Jane

"Begin to use your powers, you'll need them. confuse them" said Demetri

"Let the haunt beggins" I looked at Alec and smiled. he lookedat me and run.

"Follow us" said Demetri

With that we beggan to run heading to Seattle exactly to one would stop us, she wouldn't see us coming

Now we were in the woods in America. Now I could catch their sent. It was true all about Stephenie Meyer's books was true. And I knew it because of Reneesme. I thought of what Aro once told me.

"_The ones who betray the secret of our existence, don't NEED to be punish, they HAVE to be" he told me_

"_Why? I don't find a logical answer for that. I mean why is so bad for us for the humans to know about us?" I asked_

"_Don't you understand? The humans would try to make experiments with us or in other cases kill us one by one they'd chase us like they once did" he answered._

_I looked at him. "You had taken so many lifes, hadn't you?"_

"_They were a threat for our kind" He shaked his head "Show no mercy for anyone or anything, Jane told you once that keep tied to the human life will kill you. It's true. Protect your kind and your family that's what you have to do" He said._

'Show no mercy' he said. 'No mercy' his voice echoed in my head. I came back to my reality. Running in the woods, changing my mind, block my mind completly.

I kept running. Maybe I didn't mention this before so I'm going to do it now. I can control people minds, confuse them or simply make them forget. Marcus said my mind was very powerful no one could get in if I didn't want to but also I could open it very easy. Now I could see the house, far away though. The feeling I had right then was like nothing I felt before. I needed to get her. She betrayed our secret, it didn't matter if everyone thought it wasn't real. I looked at my right and saw Alec. He smiled at me. Then I looked at my left and saw Jane and Demetri.

"We need to hurry. We can't deceive them for ever" said Jane "Well, that's not a problem. I just have to confuse their thoughts and..." I beggan

"Maybe YOU can but..." said Demetri

"Come on, quickly, we argue later" Alec interrupted him

We continue our way through the woods. I knew they couldn't scape. It was to late. She will be our. Her parents won't save her like they did in the past not either aunt see us coming. Her father look at me trying to read my thoughts but I didn't let him. He seemed shock and tried again but he couldn't as long as I wanted.

* * *

**I told you I would update today. I think is a good chapter. But tell me what YOU think. Maybe the next chapter will be on third person POV because I think it would be more interesting in that way. Now don't forget to REVIEW!**


	13. There are not second chances

_**There are not second chances**_

"Are you going to be fine?" asked Rosalie to Bella "I'm sure will be, don't worrie Alice didn't see anything happening, did you Alice?" Bella replied

"No, and I still see nothing bad coming" she said

"Stop worrying, will be fine Rose" assured Edward

"Yeah, all right. It's just that I have this bad feeling that something really bad is gonna happen"

"Let's go hunt" said Emmet putting an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and kissing her head. Jasper stood there trying to calm Rosalie so they could finally leave. "Fine, but be careful" she answered.

Now that they were all gone. The house was almost empty just Edward, Bella and Nessie were there. Bella was thinking about what Rose said about she had a feeling that something bad was coming. She had that feeling long ago. She didn't know why becuase Alice would see something coming but she didn't.

"Is something wrong Bella?" asked Edward

"No, just thinking about what Rose said"

"She worry about nothing Bella, if something was about to happen Alice would've seen it and if someone wanted to attack us I will hear his thoughts"

"I know, it's just that I feel the same too"

"We'll be fine, I promise" he said hugging her.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Nessie

"Yes hon. Everything's okay"

"Do you know if Jake is coming today?"

"Actually he is coming right now" said Edward

"Great!" exclaimed Nessie happily. She went toward the door and wait for him. "She really likes him, doesn't she?" whispered Bella into Edward's ear

"Just like her mom" he whispered back. She smiled.

"Hey guys" said Jacob coming inside the house.

"Hi Jake how's the pack"

"Well, you know nothing new. Oh hey Nessie" he said "Jake!" she said runnig into his strong arms. "I missed you" she said "You were gone for 2 weeks!"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything"

"OK. Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Sure" They leave Bella and Edward in the living room with anything to do. After a few hours Jake and Nessie walked down stairs.

"I'll see you later guys, I have to go. You know because of the pack"

"All right but don't dissapear again" said Bella. With that he left.

And after that everything went wrong.

Edward smell them the first. And when he realized of who was the scent he couldn't do anything.

"Bella! The Volturis are here!" he told her

"What? that's impossible! No one saw them coming. What do they want?" she said almost in panic. He tried to read their minds. Something didn't let him. He looked through the window and saw them. Jane, Alec, Demitri and a girl he didn't know.

"I don't know" he said

"What do you mean that you don't know?" said Bella

"I can't read their minds"

"Another shield?" asked Bella

"Probably"

"Mom, dad, what's going on, what are they doing here?" asked Nessie.

"I don't know dear" said Bella

"Let's see what they want" said Edward

The three of them go outside. Bella made the shield grow around them so they couldn't hurt them. They couldn't see the eyes of the girl between Alec and Jane.

"We see each other once again" said Jane

"I would've prefered that this wasn't necessary" said Edward

"We too, but rules are rules" she answered

"What do you mean? We haven't done anything!" said Bella

"Anything? You two haven't." said Demitri. Then she looked at Reneesme "she has"

"That's a complete a lie!" said Bella defending her

"Is it?" asked Alec looking at Reneesme "You know why are we here, don't you?".

Reneesme didn't want to answer so she kept quiet. The girl at Alec's right looked up a little bit just to look at Bella and met her eyes. She spoke for the first time "The shield breaks" she only stared at her for a few seconds. But that was enough. Bella couldn't keep the shield around Edward or Nessie. The girl looked down so they couldn't see her eyes again. Reneesme fell and scream.

"My brother asked you something" said Jane with a smirk "Answer" she demanded

"You don't have that Jane" said Edward

"I don't care" she replied. "Now answer"

"Yes, I know why are you here. But please stop! Please! Please! It burns! " she begged

Jane stop the pain but she kept the smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about Nessie" said Bella

"She didn't tell you?" asked Demitri "she didn't tell you that she was the one who told your story? That she betrayed our secret?"

"The whole time was you?" Bella asked her

"I'm sorry mom" she answered "We can fix this right? You don't have to kill us, do you?"

"We warned you once and also told you the Volturi don't give second chances" said Alec. "But brother we don't kill them" said Jane. The Cullens felt relief but not for long "We only need her" she continued pointing at Reneesme. "No!" shouted Edward running toward Jane "Edward don't!" screamed Bella. Jane attacked him so Bella ran to help him. Or TRIED to run.

"Do not move" said the girl meeting her eyes again. Bella wanted to help Edward but her body didn't answer. Bella looked at the face of the girl. Confused. She never saw anyone who could break her shield and control her. The color of her eyes were as red as the blood and they were irradiating power. She had dark hair like a night without moon. She loooked very young. She wasn't more than 14 when she was turned.

"Please stop hurting him! I'll do whatever you want but please don't..." began Reneesme but the girl interrupted her. "Jane, come on. We don't have to hurt her daddy anymore, we can get her without any problem"

Jane didn't looked please with what she said but she let go Edward. "Come with us Reneesme and I promise we won't hurt them... more" the girl said. She looked at her parents. Her mother couldn't move and her father was recovering from Jane's attack. "Don't listen to her Nessie" said Edward. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked "I made Jane stop, didn't I? We won't hurt or kill them but you have another destiny" the dark-haired said. "What do mean with that?" she asked "You'll see" Nessie walked to her. "Nessie!" said Edward ran and tried to stop her. "Let her go" said the girl looking in his eyes. He inmediatly anwered to that order. "You won't follow us until we are out of reach, you'll act like this never happen, but the feeling of loosing her will be always with you" she said looking at Bella's and Edward's eyes. "Come with us" she said to Reneesme. She looked at Alec and nodded. They beggan to ran and Nessie behind them. "NO! NESSIE!" shouted Bella but when she could finally move it was to late for trying to save her.

* * *

**Don't try to kill me please! I know first I don't update and then I hurt the Cullens. I'm sorry! I really am. I'm sure you will kill at the end of this story. I'll update soon I promise. Next chapter it will be again in Alex's POV.**

**-raise pillow as a shield- Please Review?**


	14. It's done

_**It's done**_

"You did it great back there" said Alec grinning at me. It made look away. "Thank you" I answered. We were Canada, there the Reneesme girl would end her days. She was afraid, I could say that by just staring in her face. "What will you do to me?"

"Kill you" said Jane coldly.

"What? NO!" she turned to me "you said you wouldn't hurt us!"

"I said I wouldn't hurt your parents but you" _I was tired of being held as a prisoner. Ten long years has passed since I tried to fight them. They told me they only punish the ones that deserved it. They lied. For trying to help one I'm here. Alone. Just Alec came to bring me food. He was so nice... _

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Demetri.

"Yeah, just another vision" said trying to focus. That was one of the most disturbing visions I'd ever had.

"Can you see yhe future?" wondered Reneesme.

"Yes, is one of gifts"

"And your name is Alex?"

"Alexandra"

"You don't fit with that name"

"I didn't ask you" I didn't want to sound so rude but it just go out of my mouth.

"How old are you? Your eyes are redder than the others"

"I was thirteen when I was turned. Two being a vampire"

"But your eyes you are old enough to have them darker" I just smiled. I finished with a lot of lifes, I'm not going to lie. We kept walking a few kilometers more and suddenly Jane said "Here" we all turned and looked at Reneesme. We made a circle around her. She was more scared than before. "This," I said "is your destiny" Demetri caught her from behind and she shouted. Jane smiled and attacked her. She screamed even harder. I heard something. And that something smelled like dog. "You're going to die" said 'Nessie'. I turned around and saw big wolves. They were more than 10. I made a shield around my family. Alec use his power they all fall. "No!" she screamed. In some way she escaped from Demetri's arms and attack Alec. I attacked her. The power of Alec faded when Reneesme attacked him. The wolves woke up and charged at us. I was fighting with Nessie and the others were dealing with the wolves. They were good but no really a match. "Stay were you are" I ordered Reneesme. I knew she couldn't move because she met my eyes. Then help Jane with one because they were three trying to kill her I looked at the eyes of one of them. "Return to your home, stop attacking us" he left and after him almost everyone left. Except for three. Jane caused pain in the bigger one and the others began to cry in pain too. I looked around I didn't see Alec. I began to panic. Where was he? Finally I saw him burning a werewolf. "Jane" he called and she stopped the pain. "Go away" I said. The three wolves left very fast when I say it.

Demetri and Jane turned around to look at Reneesme who was standing where I told her. And, well, Alec and I finished her I won't give details. It wasn't nice but she deserved it. I stared at the fire as she was finally burning. They tried to fight but their powers were useless against our. And her 'friends' were so easy to fight, you just had to control two to control more than ten. And the complete family wasn't there so it was very easy. "I want to go home" said Jane. She walked away and we followed her.

...

Finally I saw Volterra. This was home. In some way in two years I made this place my home. My family was here, don't get me wrong I miss my real family but I can't just go back. It's forbidden. Unless that I want to end like that Nessie girl. I knew I was a powerful vampire with lot of strength because of the lot of blood I drank. Marcus took care of me. He was like my father but also my teacher. He taught me the ancient story. Of course he was my favorite of the family. But the one that I liked the most was Alec. I enjoyed his company. His sister was my friend too but it wasn't the same. I have this feeling for him like I needed to be with him. I couldn't really explain how I felt about him.

We walked inside.

"Well done my dears" said Aro "I knew you wouldn't fail me"

"Of course not my lord" said Jane "We most do as you say"

"Jane" Aro walked toward her and took her face in his hands "Always so loyal. That loyalty will be one day rewarded" He kissed her forehead and she smiled. Then he looked at me "What about you Alexandra? Are you so loyal to us?" I told him to called me Alex but he insisted in call me by my complete name and sometimes it was kind of annoying. "I'll be as long as you are worth of it" I answered. He smiled. "Today has been a long day, go and rest or go hunt. You deserve it"

I decided to go and hunt down some humans. I played the innocent girl that needed help with his brother that was terribly ill. So I could bring them to an empty alley and kill them. I didn't care anymore for human life.

**

* * *

**

I'm happy some of you aren't Bella/Nessie fans because if you are at the end of this story you will really hate me. I think in the next chapter a long of time would have passed. But PLEASE REVIEW! I'll write faster if you do it! And thanks for all who has review.


	15. A single vampire

_**A single vampire**_

48 years later...

The world has changed but I don't. I'll be a thirteen year old forever. I've become cold, darker, loner. Sometimes I think about the accident. The one that killed my parents. Every time I thought about it, it seemed so far. My life has changed. I did my work and felt fine with killing the vampires that deserved it. I could've said that right then my life was that night. That single vampire who changed my world. That night everything went wrong...

Where to begin?

Aro told us to bring a vampire from Russia. That, that single vampire was creating an army of vampires and we had to stop him. Jane and I accepted. We had done it before so we thought it would be really easy. What I didn't see was that Aro wanted him dead. No matter what. Demetri went with us since he was the best tracker.

"Alex can you see how this going to end?" asked Jane

"Let me try, the vision usually come to me but I can't see very clear when I want them"

I closed my eyes trying to have a vision. _He put a band in my eyes and __I couldn't see anything. They dragged me into a room. I was trying to fight him but he was too strong. At the end they locked me inside with chains around my wrists._ That wasn't what I wanted to see or not to see. "Did you see something?" Demetri said.

"Not exactly" I replied

"What did you see?" demanded Jane

"I don't know, I just felt and heard but couldn't see anything"

"Do you know why?"

"Someone covered my eyes in the vision"

"Who?" I said the four words I didn't like to say together

"I have no idea"

"We are almost there just a couple of minutes more" said Demetri. He was right in a couple of minutes I caught his sent. Finally I saw him. He had dark hair and red eyes like all of us. Probably in his twenties. He was very tall and very handsome but not as much as Alec. What am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself for that. He's my best friend not my mate I didn't feel anything for him, did I?

"What are you doing here?" the vampire asked

"Finishing our duty" answered Jane very calm.

"What duty I haven't done anything"

"Of course you don't" I said

"What have I done?"

"Just begin to create an army of newborns" said Demetri "just that"

"What army? I haven't created any newborn since my mate" He yelled. I believed him I don't know why I just did. But I couldn't leave him alone Aro asked for him and he had to go we had to obey. "You have to come with us"

"I'll go just to prove my innocence"

"Better for us" said Jane

Jane and Demetri were ahead of us. I stayed with the vampire. We were in our way to Volterra and I couldn't help but asking him.

"Do you really didn't create an army?" I asked him meeting his eyes.

"No I don't know why your maters think I did" He was telling the truth. Then why did Aro lied to us? "I wish I could help, but I can't. Aro wants you and I have to follow his orders. I'm sorry"

"What's your name?"

"Alexandra"

"I can say you are wise Sasha, but you are also cold. You don't care for people anymore. You've become cold as the time passed"

"How do you know that? And why did you call me Sasha?"

"That's my gift. For just knowing the name of someone I can tell how that someone is or behave and Sasha is the nickname for Alexandra"

"That's interesting" I said

"Thank you. And I was wondering..." he stopped

"Go on"

"Are you in some way related to Marcus?"

"Actually yes. Why?"

"You remind of his sister"

"You knew her?"

"Yes, when she was human, I was a teenager when she and Marcus became vampires but yes I know him"

"What's your name?"

"Ilya"

"I'm sorry about your fate Ilya" I said "I know you don't deserve it"

"You don't know anything about my fate, no one does"

"I do, I can see the future"

"And you saw me dying?"

"mmm, no I didn't"

"Then, there is a chance that I can make it alive"

I sighed. I really liked Ilya. I didn't know why Aro wanted him. "You shouldn't do everything as they say, Sasha" I looked at him "They are not saints"

"They haven't been mistaken about anything"

"They have, you can't trust them. If you are a threat to them they'll hunt you down. They'll betray you in the worst possible ways" Ilya said

"Lies" I said in a little voice

"You know that the mate of Marcus died long ago" I nodded "Have you ever asked yourself how did she die?"

"Of course"

"It was Aro's sister and Aro himself killed her" I shook my head "I don't believe you"

"Marcus wanted to escape with her but Aro saw it. He needed Marcus and he killed his own sister to make Marcus stay by his side"

"It can not be true"

"That's the true little one" His eyes met mine and I knew he was right.

"How do you know that?"

"I was there but I could escape before Aro notice my presence"

"Impossible" I said under my breath "I'm really sorry Ilya"

"Alex! Hurry up!" I heard Jane yelling

"We see again Ilya" said Aro

"Aro" said Ilya kindly "A long time has passed since the last time"

"Yes, but this circumstances are different"

"Because you believe a lie?"

"I saw this coming long ago and I'm sorry that this is how it ends" I was standing next to Alec but when I heard this I put myself between Ilya and Aro. I looked in his eyes "You won't hurt him you won't order to kill him not now not ever" I turned to Ilya and said "Run" he obeyed. "You silly girl"said Caius standing up "how can you dare defay our orders" he wasn't looking at me. "Jane!" he ordered. She looked at me but she didn't have the smirk that she always used when she attacked. "You can not hurt" I said to Jane "Cover her eyes!" yelled Aro I ran to the door but Felix was there blocking my exit. I turned around and Felix had the chance to put a ribbon on my eyes. I pushed him away and I took off the ribbon. I looked at Marcus. He wasn't looking at me "Por favor ayudame" I said it in Spanish but he answered in Italian "Io non posso aiutarvi"*

Felix blinded me while I was looking at Marcus and also tied my hands. They drove me to a hall and after a few turns and I heard them as they opened a door. They pushed me inside...

**You know I'm a little hurt you know why? Because I didn't recieve ANY review for last chapter so if you don't review I assume you are not reading so please tell me if I did something wrong. **

**Something else today is my birthday so as a birthday present... Would you leave a review? I'll give you virtual cake if you do it!**

***"Please help me" ... "I can not help you"***


	16. Regretting Everything

_**Regretting Everything**_

Felix blinded me while I was looking at Marcus and also tied my hands. They drove me to a hall and after a few turns and I heard them as they opened a door. They pushed me inside...

After they pushed me inside Felix chains around my wrists. They were so strong that I couldn't break them. They didn't uncover my eyes. I felt so hurt, my own family had hurted me. Just like Ilya said. I should believed him when I had the chance. But then I thought of Alec. I couldn't leave him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I remembered once a song I used to sing while I was human

"Will you always

See the truth

When it stares you in the face?

Will I ever

Will I never free myself

By breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.

I'd turn it back, it's my fault.

Your destiny is forlorn,

Have to live till it's undone.

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.

I'd turn it back

And then at last

I'll be on my way.

I've been living for so long,

Many seasons have passed me by.

I've seen kingdoms through ages

Rise and fall,

I've seen it all.

I've seen the horror,

I've seen the wonders

Happening just in front of my eyes.

Will I ever

Will I never free myself by making it right?"

It was like my life. I finally heard something after a few days.. Someone was coming. He opened the door and came inside. There were humans with him too. He got closer and uncover my eyes.

"Alec"

"You shouldn't have done that" he snapped

"Great, now I don't even receive a 'hi'"

"You didn't say hi"

"Good point" I answered "Now, where am I?"

"In our house" he said "Just in a place you hadn't seen before"

"And the chains why are they here?"

"In here were held the vampire kids" I gave him questioning look "To studied them"

"And why are YOU here?"

"To bring you food"

"Are they..." he interrupted me

"They still alive they are just out of their senses" he really meant it. They were literally out of his senses. I smiled. He sat down next to me and unlocked my hands. "Bon appetite" he whispered in my ear.

The humans now were concious but not for long. The mortals started to scream.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE OTHERS!" one of them screamed. "Just killed them" answered Alec very calmed "That's what we do after all" They screamed even louder. "Shut up"I order and of course they did. I drank their blood and it felt so good after a few days.

"Why did you bring them? Tell me truth"

"Marcus wanted you to eat" He said. So it was just Marcus who wanted me not Alec. For some reason I felt sad and hurt. "What exactly is this place?" I asked him

"They kept the vampire children in here and some out of control newborns"

"So you could torture them"

"It was just for information or stuff like that"

"Sure" I said not believing in it

"I'm telling you the truth" I didn't look at him "Come on look at me" he moved fast in front of me. I stare in his eyes "Why am I still alive?" I was at the edge of tears "I've done so many things" he took my hand in his "Alec... I-I'm supposed be dead now if they keep their promise... I should be dead" he squeezed my hand.

"Marcus protects you, he convinced them to keep you here"

"He sent you because he didn't want Aro to know he was helping me?"

"Pretty much" Alec said "Alex, don't think I don't care about you Marcus told me to come because he knows I do care"

I was astonished of what he said and happy. It felt like a light turned on in my dark days.

_I was tired very tired. I hadn't drunk blood for months. I was so thirsty I couldn't keep running. I collapsed in the woods. I was next to tree. And I thought of everyone I once loved how all of them tear apart. My friends, my family and now my beloved. I had to left him behind__..._

"Everything is getting so complicated" I said in a small voice

"I know" said Alec. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Someday everything will be easier" I just kept staring at him "I have to go. I have to keep you chained, I'm sorry, but I won't cover your eyes" he gave me a small grin which I returned. The light of the moon made him shine and look even more perfect. He opened the door but just before he left, he moved in front of me. He put his hands in both sides of my face and kissed me.

"I leave you with something to think about" he whispered and then leave. I heard him locked the door.

I just lied there. Thinking about everything I lost but also what I gain.

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

**

* * *

**

So... was it good? Sorry for the long wait but... School is school and it comes first anyway REVIEW! And for those who reviewed last chapter thank you very much! They really made my day! (and for the ones that like Percy Jackson check out my one-shot)


	17. The Offer

**The offer**

I'm not usually the kind of girl that spends must of her time drooling over boys but this time it was different including the fact that all I can see is the moon and sometimes the stars. Alec kissed me and I spent a lot of time thinking about it. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I've always seen him as a brother, a friend but now everything was changing. I felt different somehow.

"Hey"

I turned to see whose that voice belonged

"Have you been thinking?" he said

"What else can I do but think?"

"You know what I mean" said Alec

I looked away. "What are you doing here?, you didn't bring food"

"This time it's not me who wants to see you"

"Then who..." I was cut off by someone saying my name

"Alexandra" the way he said it made me angry.

"Aro" I said "What do you want?" I snapped

"Straight to the point" I gave him a deadly glare "I came to make you an offer"

"What kind of offer?"

"I'll free you if you help me ending with a coven"

After everything he had done he still has the guts to come and ask for my help, to do something I didn't like. And it was the reason that I was a prisioner after all.

You had to follow their orders at the moment, without asking. I wished I'd noticed before it was too late.

"No" I snapped "I'm not helping you anymore"

"Stubborn like always" he paused for a few seconds "This is probably your last chance to go outside"

"I don't care"

"Think about it" he said "After all, we have a lot of time"

After that he left. I wanted to be free, go outside, make sure my mortal family was all right, but I didn't want to kill for my freedom.

"If I were you, I would accept" said Alec

"If you were me, you wouldn't be here in the first place"

"Alex listen" he insisted "Aro..."

"No! YOU listen Alec!" I exploted "Aro is using you, he's using all of us. I'm tired of that"

"You don't know what you're saying"

"Have you listened t"o yourself? I didn't want t believe it either but Ilya..."

"So you apreciate what he has done for you?" he yelled "Because of him you are here!"

"What's your problem with him?"

"Why don't you understand?" he said. He caressed my cheek and sat next to me. I closed my eyes against his touch. "Think about that offer, he'll come back before leaving"

"Leaving?" I said meeting his eyes "He never leaves"

"But he is leaving this time. That coven has done many things against us that Aro wants to make sure they suffer and die or have the pleasure of doing it himself"

"That's why he wanted my help"

"Yes" he took my hands in his. I looked at them

"Tell me the truth Alec. Tell me why do you stay with them" Then I looked in his eyes. Begging him to tell me.

"Jane" he simply said "Jane idolatrice them"

"And why do you care so much for me?" I asked

"Because... I..." he stood up

"Alec?"

"I have to go. I can't risk being here any longer" And then he wasn't here and the door was locked

"Alec!" I shouted.

* * *

**This is such a short chapter. Sorry I don't have a lot time to write lately so I apologize. Th e next chapter will be more interesting AND longer.**

**REVIEW! please. Virtual Cookies!**


End file.
